Pokemon A new Journey Volume:1
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Pokemon characters reunite and have a new journey.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Story

A New Journey

Volume: 1 Pokemon reunion

Everyone from the old pokemon series have Reunion and this time their altogether in one journey

Chapter 1

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie arrived at the border of a new region called the Diamond region, famous for their mysterious and rich Diamonds that researchers believe that they have connections with the worlds beginning with Dialgia and polkia.

"Here we are, Crystal city the place where your first gym battle is held Ash." Said clement

"Yeah an I got a few messages saying, **We are coming with you in your journey**, From your secret admirer." Ash said in excitement

"Who is the secret admirer?" Questioned Clemont

"I don't know, but it must be someone or some people who we had met before." Answered Ash while he was thinking

Ash and his friends make it to the Airport

"Alright, We're here!" Ash shouted in excitement

"Hey Ash!" Shouted a female with short jeans and a yellow torso

To Ashes surprise, he was happy to see his old friend misty

"Misty!" Ash shouted in excitement

"We have been waiting for you." Said Misty

"WE?!" shouted everyone

"Yes we, me, Iris, Brock, Cilian, Tracey, Max, May and Dawn." Misty answered

"Alright, the whole gangs here!" Ash shouted in excitement

Ash and his friends went to the pokemon centre.

"Look, it's nurse joy." Said Clemont

"Hey nurse joy do you know a faster way into town?" Ash Questioned

"The only way to town is the sound fast train." Nurse Joy answered

"Huh!" everybody exclaimed

"What's that?" Serena Questioned

"Oh I know, it's a train which can go in the speed of sound, well…. Not exactly the speed of sound, more like the speed of a Staravia." Answered Misty

"Okay, so where is the station?" Questioned Ash

"Right here." Answered nurse Joy

"Huh!" exclaimed everyone

"The reason for the train station being in the pokemon centre because the Sound Fast Train goes all over the Diamond region, These trains run on electricity, there are about 170 trains in the Diamond region, the system goes everywhere in the region, All of the tracks stops are connected to emergency services because the vistors here have seen injured pokemon, this way we know where the injured are and we can quickly treat them, the trains electricity is 100% run on clean water so we don't have to worry about the pollution to the ancient forests." Answered and explained Nurse Joy

"Alright, then lets go Heh Heh!" Ash answered in excitement


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Butch and Cassidy, Iris and Cilian

The Sound Fast Train

So Ash and his friends go to the sound fast train.

"HEY ASH!" Shouted a boy in a suit with green hair and a girl with long black hair holding an axew

"Hey, you guys, good to see ya!" Shouted Ash in excitement

"Good to see ya too ash." Said the girl with long black hair

"Who are you two." Questioned Serena

"O yeah, guys these two are Iris and Cilian." Answered Ash

"Hi, I'm Serena." Said Serena

"And I'm Clemont." Said Clemont

"And I'm Bonnie, Clemonts sister." Said Bonnie

"Nice to meet you three." Said Iris

"Where is May, Max, Brock, Dawn and Tracey?" Questioned Ash

"They are at the Shining hotel in Crystal City." Answered Cilian

"Huh, Shining hotel?" Questioned Ash

"Yeah Shining hotel, Its everywhere in the Diamond region and most of them are close to the pokemon centres and police stations, so we don't have to walk for a long time." Answered Misty

"O yeah Ash Where is Pikachu?" Questioned Iris

"Pika." Said Pikachu poping up from Ashes bag

"Pikachu couldn't have much sleep last night so he had to sleep in my bag." Answered Ash

"When we get to the hotel, We will introduce our pokemon, we only brought our first pokemon because we are going to catch more here." Explained Cilian

"Wait, what do you mean that to catch more here?" Questioned Ash

"CILIAN!" Shouted Iris

"I'm sorry." Said Cilian in embarrassment

"It was a surprise but we are going to….. huhuhu!" Shouted Iris As the train suddenly stopped

"Hey, What happened!" shouted Ash

Two People with black clothing with white gloves and shoes with two red big Rs on the their torsos, Showed up.

"Who are you two?!" Questioned and shouted Cilian

"Prepare for trouble, you know whats good for you!" Shouted the Man with green hair

"And make that double!" Shouted the Girl with Yellow hair

"To in fest the world with devastation!" shouted the girl

"To control whats at the stars above!" shouted the man

"Cassidy!" shouted the girl

"Butch!" shouted the man

"Up, up, up and a way we go!" the man shouted

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" shouted the girl

"We're team rocket ready to control your pokemon!" Shouted the girl and man

"It's Cassidy!" Shouted Ash

"And Bruff!" Shouted Misty

"Its Butch not bruff, even you can't make that mistake!" Shouted butch in anger

"What are you creeps doing here!?" Shouted and questioned Ash

"We were given special assighnments to take over the diamond region." Answered Cassidy

"But when we saw you twerps with five other twerps we thought as a bonus gift for our boss we take all of your pokemon." Said Butch

"Ash who are these people?" questioned Cilian

"These jerks are Butch and Cassidy people who work for team rocket." Answered Ash

"I heard about them before, I hear that these people are top agents for team rocket." Explained Iris

"That's right twerp, we're top agents and we get the job done right." Explained Butch

"Blastoise use water gun on those twerps, now!" shouted Cassidy throwing her pokeball

"Charizard use flamethrower on those fools, now!" shouted Butch throwing his pokeball

Both Blastoise and Charizard came out of their pokeballs

"Who are those pokemon?" Questioned Iris

"That's a Blastoise a Third stage evolution of a Squirtle." Answered Cilian

"And that a Charizard a Third stage evolution of a Charmander." Answered Clemont

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted pointing Pikachu to battle Butch and Cassidy

"PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Pikachu preparing to attack

Pikachu jumped out of ashes backbag and preparing to attack

"Alright, Togetic I choose you!" Shouted Misty

"Togetic?!" Questioned and Shouted Ash

"I caught a Togetic a few weeks ago." Answered Misty

"Now, togetic use Fairy Wind on Charizards Flamethrower!" Shouted Misty

"Now Pikachu use electro ball on Blastoises water gun!" Shouted Ash

"PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Shouted Pikachu throwing his Electro Ball at Blastoise's Water Gun

"TTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGEEEEEETTTTTIIIIIIC!" Shouted Togetic blowing his Fairy Wind

The Electro Ball and Fairy Wind destroyed the Flamethrower and Water Gun moves

"Charizard, use Claw attack on that stupid Togetic!" shouted Butch

"Togetic doge and use Yawn on Charizard!" shouted Misty

Togetic doges the attack and uses its Yawn attack

"TTTTTOOOOOOOOGGGGEEEETTTIIIIIICCCCCCC!" Shouted Togetic using its Yawn attack

Charizard falls asleep

"What are you doing, get up Charizard!" Shouted Butch

"Blastoise use water cannon now!" Shouted Cassidy

"BBBBLLLLLAAAAAASSSSTTTTOOOOIIIIIIISSSSSSEEEEEE!" Shouted Blastoise using his Water Cannon

"Pikachu Doge it and use Iron tail on Blastoise!" Shouted Ash

Pikachu doges the attack and uses his Iron Tail on Blastoise

"PPPPPIIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHUUUUUUUUJU!" Shouted Pikachu

Blastoise is knocked down

"Oh no, Blastoise!" Shouted and gasped Cassidy

"Alright, now lets wrap this up Ash!" Shouted Cilian with a smile

"Okay, now pikachu use Thunder Bolt now!" Shouted Ash with a smile

"AHHHHH!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy with worrying faces

"PPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAA CCCCCCHHHHUUUUU!" Shouted Pikachu using his Thunder Bolt attack

Pikachu uses his Thunder Bolt attack and sending Butch and Cassidy with Blastoise and Charizard Flying through the roof through the glass window.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy while flying in the sky with a tink.

"Alright, we did it!" shouted and cheered Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max, May, Dawn And Tracey

Brock's been Kidnapped

The Sound train stops and Ash and his friends meet officer Jenny as she was about to arrest them for the damage caused to the Sound Fast Train.

"We're sorry officer Jenny we didn't mean to destroy the window like that." Apologised Ash

"Yeah, Butch and Cassidy we're on the train aswell, they were trying to take our pokemon." Answered Misty

"well ….mmmmmm since people were trying to take your pokemon and you had defend yourselves, okay I'll forgive you and you are not arrested, but next time please think of a better way to get criminals' off a train without blowing a hole in it." Accepted and warned officer Jenny

The kids got a smile for that relief that they are not going to jail.

The kids left the station which was located in the police station, continued to walking to the Shining Hotel, where they were gonna meet Max, May, Tracey, Brock and Dawn.

"Well we're here!" Shouted Cilian in excitement

"Oh, yeah Iris before the train stopped you were saying something?" Questioned Serena

"Well it's a surprise so I rather tell you when we are in the Hotel room, Okay." Explained Iris

They all got in the Hotel room to meet everyone.

"Hey guys nice to meet you all again!" Shouted Ash as he was happy to see them all again

"Hi, Ash its been such a long time." Greeted Tracey

"Hi, It's so good to see you again Ash." Greeted Dawn

"Nice to meet you again Ash and who are you three friends?" questioned Max

"Well it's nice to meet you again Ash." Greeted May

"Hi my name is Serena." Answered and Greeted Serena

"And I'm Clemont." Answered and Greeted Clemont

"I'm Bonnie Clemonts sister." Answered and Greeted Bonnie

"Nice to meet you all." Complemented May

"Huh, where's Brock?" Questioned Ash

"Brock went to get some supplies for us." Answered Tracey

"Supplies for what?" Ash Questioned

"It's a surprise Ash." Explained Tracey

"So shall we introduce our pokemon?" Questioned Misty

"Yes we should." Answered Tracey

"Marill, I choose you!" Shouted Tracey throwing his pokeball

"Tourchic, I choose you!" Shouted may throwing her pokeball

"Tourchic?" Questioned Ash

"It's a long story." Answered May

"Fennkin, I choose you!" shouted Serena throwing her pokeball

"Chespin, I choose you!" shouted Clemont throwing his pokeball

"Pansage, I choose you!" shouted Cilian throwing his pokeball

"Azurill, Togetic, I choose you!" shouted misty throwing her pokeball

Everybody had their pokemon out and they introduced them to everybody

"This is Azumarill, a water pokemon of mine we been together for a long time now, Azumarill knows Tackle, Water Gun, Tail whip, Water Sport and Bubble." Tracey explained and introduced his Azumarill to everybody

"This is Fennkin, Fennkin is my first pokemon and it is a fire type pokemon, Fennkin knows Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge, Fire Spin and Flamethrower." Serena explained about what Fennkin can do and Introduced him to everyone

"This is Chespin, a grass type pokemon, Chespin knows Vine Whip, Pin Missile, Seed Bomb, Tackle and Growl." Clemont explained and introduced

"This is pansage, Pansage knows Scratch, Seed Bomb, Vine Whip, Play Nice and Fury Swipes." Cilian Explained and introduced

"This is Axew, A dragon type pokemon, Axew knows Scratch, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Dragon Claw and Scary Face." Iris Explained and Introduced

"hehe, Scary Face." Laughed Tracey

"Your such a kid." Iris talked back

"I am not!" Shouted Tracey

Pipiplup jumped out of Dawns Arms

"This is piplup, Piplup knows Bubble Beam, Peck, Whirlpool, Fury Attack and Bide." Dawn Explained and Introduced

"This is Torchic, Torchic knows Ember, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Slash and Peck." May Explained and introduced

"These two are Azurill a water pokemon and Togetic a fairy pokemon, Azurill knows Splash, Water Gun, Tail Whip, Charm and Water Sport, Togetic knows Fairy Wind, Yawn, Growl, Charm and Bestow." Misty explained and Introduced

"And we all know pikachu, right pikachu." Said Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu

"Pikachu knows thunderbolt, Elcetro Ball, Volt Tackle, Thunder Shock and Iron tail." Ash explained and Introduced

"And this is Dedennne, he only knows a small Thunder Shock that's all." Bonnie explained and Introduced

"I thought young kids aren't allowed pokemon?" questioned Tracey

"I caught Dedenne for Bonnie actually." Answered Clemont

Two hours has passed and Brock has not returned yet

"Where is Brock." Moaned Ash

"He should've been here by now?" Questioned Cilian

"Do you think he's okay?" Questioned Misty

The phone was ringing, Tracey picks up the phone.

"Hello, Room Service, what's wrong?" Questioned Tracey

"There's a bag with the name Brock on it and there's a letter for you to open the bag." Answered The Room Service Guy

"Ahhh." Gasped Tracey

"Whats Wrong?" Questioned Ash

"Brock bag is here and a letter says we should open it." Answered Tracey while worrying on what happened to Brock

A while later after Tracey picks up Brocks bag, Tracey opens the Bag in the room Everyone Exclaims when Tracey shows them a weird circle-ish device in the bag.

"What is it?" Questioned Ash

"I don't know." Answered Tracey

Ash touches the device and a hologram of Butch and Cassidy appears leaving a message for them.

"Prepare for trouble, we know what's good for you!" Shouted Cassidy

"We'll skip the rest since were saving the rest for later for you!" Shouted Butch

"Its Cassidy!" Shouted Ash

"And Biff Too!" Shouted May

"And If you said my name is Biff, Its butch got IIIITTTTTTTT!" Shouted Butch

"We have your rock gym leader twerp." Cassidy explained

"If you want him back then meet us at the abandoned warehouse at 11 O'clock tonight." Explained Butch

"If you don't show up then this is the last time you see each other." Cassidy warned

"Bye Bye." Butch and Cassidy said

The hologram message turned off.

"Don't worry Brock We're coming!" shouted ash as he was in a hurry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brocks Rescue, Butch and Cassidy strikes back

Meeting Brock

"Misty, where is the abandoned warehouse?" Questioned Ash

"It's at the harbour at the edge of town." Answered Misty

"We're coming too Ash!" Shouted Tracey

"Yeah, we have the same friendship with Brock and we want to help too!" Shouted Dawn

"Let us go too!" Shouted Max

"Yeah, and I want to meet this Brock guy!" Shouted Bonnie

"You two are not coming with us , it's too dangerous!" Shouted Tracey

"But we want to help?" Begged Max

"Let them come with us." Said May

"But may why?" questioned Tracey

"Max been through worse." Answered May

"So did Bonnie." Answered Serena

"Okay, but make sure that you are safe okay." Said Tracey

"Right!" Shouted Bonnie and Max with a smile

Everyone left quickly as possible and went to the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town to save Brock.

"Three, Two, One, times up, Where are those twerps?" Questioned Cassidy

"Looks like your friends won't come to save you, should I throw him in the water now?" questioned Butch

"You guys won't get away with this!" shouted Brock

"Oh we will, go on butch throw that kid in the water, did you tie his legs hard?" questioned and ordered Cassidy

"Yes I did, Now off you go." Answered Butch while pushing Brock into the water

The kids went through the doors and made a loud noise

BANG! The door bashed wide open

"Don't worry Brock we're here!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Quick Butch Activate the trap now!" Shouted and ordered Cassidy

"Alright now taste the wrath of our net!" Shouted Butch as he quickly pushed the remote control button

The net activated and Everyone was in the net

"Okay butch use the joystick and drop them in the cage." Ordered Cassidy

"Sure thing." Repeated Butch

As the net moved to the cage the net released and everyone fell in the cage and the cage closed shut.

"Let us go you creeps!" shouted and demanded Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Hu hu hu." Butch and Cassidy said while waving their finger at them

"You people need to think more often." Said Butch

"In order to get out of the cage you will give us your pokemon." Explained Cassidy

"Not in a million years!" Shouted Misty

"Yeah, we worked really hard on training them and helping them that we won't let you people take them!" shouted Dawn

"Then how about a small deal, we give you back your friend here and let you twerps out with your pokemon, if you battle us." Offered Butch

"Alright, it's a deal the." Agreed Ash rudely toward Butch and Cassidy

"Great, we'll start drawing ice cream sticks." Explained Butch

"Whoever gets the two tallest sticks will battle us, the rest will watch us." Explained Cassidy

Everyone drawn sticks, Dawn and Tracey has the two tallest Sticks

"Well looks like we have two winners." Said Butch

The cage doors opened Dawn and Tracey went out

"Okay choose your pokemon." Said Cassidy

"I only have Azumarill." Said Tracey

"And I only have Piplup." Said Dawn

"Then those pokemon will have to do." Said Butch

"Go Blaziken!" Shouted Cassidy

"Go Raichu!" Shouted Butch

Both Blaziken and Raichu came out of their pokeballs

"Wait that's not the same pokemon we battled earlier!" Shouted Ash

"We know, professor nanbai…" Said Cassidy as she was interrupted by a phone call

Cassidy picked up the phone that went BBBRRRIIIINNNNGGGG BRINNGGGG BRIIIIINNNNGGGGG

"Hello?" Questioned and answered Cassidy

"IT'S NANBA!" Shouted Doctor Nanba

Cassidy put the phone down and continued talking

"Professor Nanba gave us highly trained pokemon to battle you twerps with." Explained Cassidy

"It's not against the rules to change pokemon in a battle." Explained Butch

"Piplup use Whirl pool on Raichu quick!" shouted Dawn

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt on Piplup!" Shouted Butch

Piplup was interrupted by the Thunder Bolt and badly injured

"Oh no Piplup!" Shouted Dawn as she was worried for Piplup

"Azumarill use Water Gun on Blaziken!" Shouted Tracey

"Blaziken use Ember on that Marill!" Shouted Butch

Marill used the Water Gun against the Ember but it was too powerful and Marill was hit

"AAAAAAAAZZZZZZUUUUUMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" shouted Marill as the Ember hit Azumarill

"Oh no Azumarill!" Shouted Tracey as he was worried for Marill

"looks like we are stronger than you twerps after all." Said Butch with a smile

"The battles not over yet brutch!" Shouted Dawn

"The names BUTCH not BRUTCH YOU TWERP!" Shouted Butch as he was angry

"Piplup quick use Peck on Raichu quick!" Shouted Dawn

Piplup used peck on Blaziken, Blaziken was badly hurt but still was too strong to be taken down

"Blaziken use Sand Attack on that Piplup!" Shouted Butch

Blaziken used Sand Attack on Piplup, Piplup was badly hurt

"Piplup!" Shouted Dawn as she was getting really worried for Piplup

"Azumarill use Tail whip on Raichu quick!" Shouted Tracey

Marill used Tail Whip against Raichu, it was super effective

"Take that Cassidy." Said Tracey with a smile

"Raichu use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Cassidy

"Azumarill quick doge it and use Water Gun!" Shouted Tracey

Azumarill dodged the Thunder Bolt and used the Water Gun against Raichu, Raichu was badly injured after that attack

"Looks like the twerps are getting better." Said Butch

"Last time was no doubt that it was a surprise." Said Cassidy

"But we have the upper advantage this time." Said Butch

The cage started to move slowly towards the water

"What going on?!" Shouted, Questioned and Demanded Ash

"If your friends don't win then we will send the rest of the twerps to the bottom of the water." Answered Cassidy

"But that wasn't part of the deal!" Shouted Tracey as he was worried for everyone

"Didn't you read between the lines." Answered Butch

"You gotta love communism now a days, its really useful." Said Cassidy

"Piiiiiiplupluplup!" Shouted Piplup using his Whirl Pool against Blaziken

"Piplup use Whirl Pool on Blaziken!" Shouted Dawn

The Whirl Pool hurt Blaziken badly

"Piplup use Bubble Beam on Blaziken!" Shouted Dawn

"Ppppppppiiiiiiplupluplu!" Shouted Piplup using his Bubble Beam on Blaziken

Piplup used his Bubble Beam on Blaziken, Blazekin was knocked down

"Azumarill use Tail Whip on Raichu!" Shouted Tracey

"Aaaaaaazzzzzuuuuuuummmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrriiillllllllll!" Shouted Marill using its Tail Whip on Raichu

Azumarill used its Tail Whip on Raichu, Raichu was knocked down

"Blaziken, Raichu, Oh no!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy

"Piplup use Bubble Beam, Azumarill use Water Gun!" Shouted Dawn and Tracey at the same time

Piiiiiiplupluplup, Aaaaaaazzzzuuuuuuummmmmmmmaaaaarrrriiilllll!" Shouted Piplup and Marill using their Bubble Beam and Water Gun

Butch and Cassidy were hit with a BANG!, Butch and Cassidy went flying in the sky

"Team Rocket blasting off aaaaaaaaaaggggagaaaaaiiiinnnnn!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy while they were flying with their pokemon and when they were far too see there was tink

Dawn grabbed the remote that fell out of Butch's pocket and pushed the stop button, Dawn pushed the open button

Dawn and Tracey unties Brock

"Thanks you guys, ma and I thought I was a goanna this time." Said Brock as he was relived that he was still alive

"You must be Brock one of Ashes friends right?" questioned Serena

"Yup, and you must be Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Ash told me all about you." Answered and Explained Brock

"So what type of pokemon do you have?" Questioned Serena

"I have a Marowak, Marowak knows Bone Club, Growl, Tail Whip, Head Butt and Boomerang." Brock Explained and Introduced

"Okay now we should call officer Jenny and tell her what happened." Suggested Ash


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashes first Gym battle, The battle for the Mexican Gym Badge

James the Gym leader

Officer Jenny comes and she comes with a group of police men and they investigate the area

"Now don't you worry Ash, we will find those criminals and lock them up." Explained Officer Jenny

"Good, I hope those guys won't give us any trouble for a while." Relieved Ash

"Pika." Relieved Pikachu

The next day Ash and his friends went to the Shining City's Gym

"Alright now it's time to win my first Gym battle!" Shouted Ash in excitement

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu in excitement

Ash and his friends went to the Shining's city Gym, they met James the Gym leader, A twenty nine year old man with Mexican hat and poncho with two belts crossing his chest like and X and he's black haired

"Hi my names James." Greeted James

"My names Ash, and this is Pikachu." Introduced Ash

"Pika." Greeted Pikachu

"My names Serena." Greeted Serena

"My names Clemont." Greeted Clemont

"My names Bonnie Clemonts sister." Greeted Bonnie

"My names May." May Greeted

"My names Max." Max Greeted

"My names Iris." Iris Greeted

"My names Cilian." Cilian Greeted

"My names Misty." Misty Greeted

"My names Tracey." Tracey Greeted

"My names Dawn." Dawn Greeted

"Nice to meet you all." Complemented James

Everyone went inside the Gym

"Okay Ash, choose your pokemon!" Shouted James

"Well the thing is I only have one pokemon and that's Pikachu." Explained Ash in Embarrassment as he had no other Pokemon except for Pikachu

"Okay Pikachu it is, then I choose Ludicolo!" shouted James as he threw Ludicolo's pokeball

Ludicolo went out of his pokeball

"Ludicolo!" Shouted Ludicolo in Excitement

"Huh, Ludicolo?" Exclaimed and Questioned Ash

"That right Ludicolo, Ludicolo knows Hone Claws, Toxic, Hail, Blizzard and Ice Beam, he is also a Grass and Water type pokemon." Answered and Explained James

The battle begins

"Now let the Battle Begin!" Shouted James

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt on Ludicolo quick!" Shouted Ash

"Ludicolo Doge and use Hone Claws on Pikachu!" Shouted James

Pikachu used Thunder Bolt but Ludicolo Dodged it and used Hone Claws on Pikachu, Pikachu was hurt by that attack

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle Quick!" Shouted Ash

"Pikapikapikapppppppppiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaa!" Shouted Pikachu using his Volt Tackle

Pikachu used his Volt Tackle on Ludicolo, Ludicolo was badly hurt

"Ludicolo use Hail on Pikachu quick!" Shouted James

"Lllllluuuudddiiiiicccooollllooooooo!" Shouted Ludicolo using his Hail on Pikachu

"Pikachu quick Dodge it and use Thunder Bolt!" Shouted Ash

Pikachu Dodge the attack and used his Thunder Bolt on Ludicolo, Ludicolo was badly hurt

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt one more time!" Shouted Ash

"Ppppppppppiiiiiikkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaacccccchhhhhhhhhhuuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu using his Thunder Bolt on Ludicolo

"Ludicolo quick, Dodge it!" Shouted James as he was worried that Ludicolo wasn' going to able to doge this one

"Ludicoloooooooooo!" Shouted in pain because of the Thunder Bolt

Ludicolo was in pain and he couldn't Dodge the Thunder Bolt in time, Ludicolo was unable to continue

"All right we won!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"I was never good at fighting against Electric type Pokemon, well a win is a win, here you go Ash a Shinning Gym badge, we call it the Mirror Badge because when you look at it, it looks like looking at a Mirror." Explained James

"Alright I won my first Gym Badge Pika!" Shouted Ash and Pikachu in Excitement


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Team Rocket, James, Meowth and Jessies Mission

The Masked Catcher

Team Rocket has been in the Diamond region for months but the members to set foot in the Diamond region was Jessie, James and Meowth, they were sent by Giovanni to investigate the Diamond region since Team Rocket had found interest in the Diamonds mystery

"Remember why we're here for." Said Meowth

"Of course, its for our secret assignment Giovanni gave us." Explained James

"The plan is simple, we steal the computer's memory and data about the Diamonds there are more than what we can expect from those Diamonds." Explained Jessie

"Alright now let's go through the plan, we go through the air ducts and head straight for the main office of the scientist named Dr Sam." Explained James

Jessie, James and Meowth went through the air ducts and went towards to the Office, they were there was a security lock on the door with no way in or out so James had to hack the system and try to open the doors, two security guards came in with two Mudkips and they searched the building incase if there were any intruders, Jessie, James and Meowth were spotted.

"Hey who are you people, whoever you are your coming with me, Mudkip use Water Gun!" Shouted Security Guard 1

"Mudkip use Water Gun too!" Shouted Security Guard 2

"Smokescream, use Poison Gas!" Shouted James

"Ssssssssmmmmmmmoooookkkkkkeeeeeesssssccccccccrrrrrrrreeeeeeaaaammmmmmmm!" Shouted Smokescream using its Poison Gas

Before the Mudkips could use Water Gun Smokescreen used its Poison Gas and distracted the Guards

"Aaaaahhhhhhh, I can't see!" Shouted the Security Guards at the same time

"Mmmmmmmuuuuuudddddkkkkkkiiiippppppp!" Shouted the Mudkips at the same time

While the Guards were distracted James broke the Security System and broke into the office

"Allright, the system is broke this is our chance quick!" Shouted James

"Hack the Laptop now!" Shouted Meowth

James quickly Hacked the Laptop and received the Data and Memory from the Laptop

"Alright now lets get out of here!" Shouted Meowth

Jessie, James, Meowth and Smokescream ran away and went to the bus station near the Science Facility, James opened his Laptop to see if all the Data was there

"Is the Data in the Laptop?" Questioned Meowth

"Yes, every last single Data is in the Laptop." Answered James

"Alright now lets call Giovanni." Said Jessie

James called Giovanni

"Is it done, do you have all the Data?" Questioned Giovanni

"Yes we do." Answered James

"Good now send all the Data towards to me." Said Giovanni

James was sending the Data to Giovanni

"So this Data will tell us of the secrets of the Diamonds?" Questioned Meowth

"Yes Meowth it will and we will obtain those secrets soon." Answered Giovanni

"Done." said James

"Well done I see, I see, all this Data has a huge relationship with the legendary pokemon." Said and Explained Giovanni

"From which region?" Questioned James

"From all the Regions." Answered Giovanni

"All the Regions?" Questioned Meowth

"It will take time to read all of the Data, but I will contact you soon for another Assignment." Explained Giovanni

"Alright Team Rocket out." Said James

"Before you go I will introduce you to someone, his name is Catcher but you may know as his name as the Masked Pokemon Catcher."

The screen turned over to a small man with a similar mask of the Mirage master and a dark cloak with a old hat on

"My name is Masked Catcher, I am the one who will help you in our Assignment." Said and Explained the Masked Pokemon Catcher in a deep and dark voice

The screen turned over to Giovanni

"He will help you to gather information from other cities within this Region." Explained Giovanni

Back at shining city Ash was with his friends checking out of the hotel

"Alright now that I won my first Gym Badge I can go to the next town!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"Ash there's something we have to tell you." Said Misty

"What's that?" Questioned Ash

"We're coming with you!" Shouted and Answered Everyone

"Alright, this is going to be an exciting journey!" Shouted Ash in Excitement

"This is just the beginning!" Shouted Ash and Giovanni at the same time coincidence

The End


End file.
